


One and the Same

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Adrien will always be there for his Lady, whatever face she presents to the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://miracufic.tumblr.com/post/143511936654/miracufic-marichat-traaash-i-wadako) comment chain.

Adrien doesn’t really know exactly when he realizes it.

The only way he can really think about it is in terms of an open door.

When a door is closed, there’s a demarcation line. Here is inside. Here is outside. In. Out.

When a door is open, the line becomes a little blurrier. Here is inside and outside, as before. But here is also inside going outside, and outside going inside, and now a damn bird that needs to be caught and released before it craps all over the furniture.

He’s willing to admit that the metaphor isn’t perfect.

But at some point he stepped through the door, and now there isn’t any turning back.

Here is Ladybug. Someone afraid and alone and uncertain who fought past that, who wrought a Colossus of themselves, a beacon proud and tall.

Here is Marinette. A lot weirder than Ladybug in ways, at first, but just as proud, and just as bold, and just as unyielding against wrong.

There she is.  


His Lady forbade them from knowing each other beyond a name. His Princess probably doesn’t care.

He loves them--loves _her_ \--regardless.  



End file.
